


Change of Scenery

by TrashQu33n



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQu33n/pseuds/TrashQu33n
Summary: You had fallen into a rut. You were unhappy, but too afraid to change. But you soon find the deed to your grandfathers farm. Will you choose to change your life? Or will you go back to the life you're used to?





	Change of Scenery

Get up, go to work, go home, sleep, repeat.

This had been your routine for the last three years. Nothing ever changing. 

The same cubicle, the same computer screen, the same soul sucking job. How did you ever get sucked into this corporation? Well, you know how, but you don't like to think about it. 

You sighed and picked up a stack of papers. You had to get these processed. Don't want to be late. Or Joja might terminate you.

You had picked up a stapler, but annoyingly it was empty. You sighed and searched for a box of staples. You looked through multiple drawers and no luck. You cleared out one drawer and in between a stack of papers, an envelope with a purple wax seal on it fluttered out.

Weird. You had no idea where this letter came from. You gently picked it up and inspected it. You traced the letters on the wax. BW. Who was BW?

Then it hit you. BW. It was your grandfathers initials. Benjamin Woodward. What confused you was that he had died 10 years ago. Why had you only just now find this. You remembered he said to open this when you feel burdened by life. Well, now was as good a time as any.

Inside was...The deed to his farm? 

You were taken aback. Of course you had visited him every summer when you were younger, but so did your other siblings. Why not one of them?

As much as this touched your heart, you couldn't drop everything and become a farmer. This wasn't a game.

As soon as you got home you called your family, desperately looking for some sort of answer. Your parents suggested you sell the farm, your sister suggested you live there, and your brother suggested you open a bed and breakfast. Out of all those suggestions, you decided you wanted to sell the farm.

Of course you had fond memories of exploring the farm, playing with the locals, and at the end of the summer, watching the Moonlight Jellies.But you also had a responsibilities here in Zuzu City.

So you talked to your boss and promised that you would work from Pelican Town while you fixed up the farm so you could sell it. Although she wasn't thrilled, you had promised to work while you were there. 

Next you called Lewis and Robin, who were thrilled to hear you were coming back.

You packed up and were on the bus to Stardew Valley a week later.

The bus arrived and Robin was there to greet you. "(Y/N)! It's been so long! You look great!" She said, hugging you. "Hey, Robin! How are you?" "Great! So Lewis is tidying things up at your grandfathers house, so I'll escort you." She said leading the way.

On the way, you chatted and made small talk. She led you down the familiar path. You had expected to see the farm the way it looked in its prime. It was a little silly to think that way. Over the last 10 years, it was left to decay. Trees and stones took over the once pristine farmland. 

"Don't worry, I know it's a little overgrown, but the soil is still good for growing. Soon you'll get it in working order." She said, patting your back.

Soon, Lewis came out from the small cabin. "(Y/N), it's great to see you." He said, shaking your hand. "Hey, Lewis." You replied. "You're the talk of the town, everyone has been asking about you. It's not everyday someone new moves in!" He said.

"Well, I'm not exactly moving in. Sorry to disappoint everyone. I'm just cleaning up the land so I can sell it." You said. "Well, maybe you'll change your mind. After all, Pelican Town is a wonderful place to live." Lewis said. You nodded and looked at the run down cabin. 

"And there are quite a few people who remember you. Like Sebastian and Maru. Maybe you could come by one day and have dinner with us!" Robin suggested. "Yeah, that would be great! Thank you!" You said. 

You bid them goodbye and looked over the land.

You had a lot of work to do.


End file.
